herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sun Wukong
Sun Wukong, also known as The Great Sage Equal to Heaven or the Monkey King, is an iconic hero and the main protagonist of the Chinese epic novel Journey to the West. He is a magical monkey who wields a pole known as Ruyi Jingu Bang which can extend to any length, and weighs about 17,857 pounds, and had achieved immortality and omnipotence. Biography Past Sun Wukong was born from a magical stone formed from chaos. He joined a clan of monkeys, and discovered a secret cave that the monkeys could use as their new home, named it the "Mountain of Flowers and Fruit". The monkeys were grateful and accepted Wukong as their king. However, Sun Wukong was not happy only ruling over monkeys, as he wanted Immortality. To find it, he travelled and found the Buddhist Patriarch Bodhi, who, with some uncertainty, took him on as his disciple. Wukong became a favorite disciple of Bodhi, and learned to read and write, as well as learning how to transform into anything in the universe. Here he also learned how to jump 33 miles in a single jump. However, Wukong started bragging to the others, and Bodhi banished him from the temple. Wukong travelled through the seas, where he found a staff that could extend to any length, and weighed about 17,857 pounds, called the Ruyi Jingu Bang. He defeated the four water dragons, and took from them Golden Armor, A Phoenix Helmet, and Boots that allowed him to walk on clouds. To make sure he would never die, he erased his own name from the Book of Life and Death. The Emperor of Heaven heard about this, and to stop Wukong from becoming too dangerous he offered him a place among the gods. However, he was given the lowest ranking job possible, and was offended to the point where he allied with the demons of Earth in a Battle against Heaven. The gods were forced to recognize him as "Great Sage Equal to Heaven", however, Wukong once again rebelled when he found out that he was not invited to a royal banquet. He stole peaches, pills, and wine that would keep his immortality, and fought 100,000 Celestial Warriors. He was locked into a cauldron, and eventually escaped, with the ability to recognize any evil. With no options left they called to Buddha, who bet that Wukong couldn't escape from his palm. Wukong jumped, wrote on five pillars, and returned, only to discover that the pillars were Buddha's fingers. Buddha quickly sealed him away with a talisman, and Sun Wukong was forced to wait for his path of redemption. Redemption 500 years later Xuanzang, a young monk, sought to journey to India to receive some sacred scriptures. Wukong was told that if he joined him he would he freed. He was tricked into putting on a headband that would tighten if Xuanzang said a special chant. He helped Xuanzang with his pilgramige, and was given Buddahood for his service. Gallery SunWukong111.jpg|Sun Wukong in the classic 1986 adaptation series of the novel. 050_Sun_Wukong.png|Sun Wukong in Warriors Orochi. Trivia *The famous hero and protagonist of the Dragon Ball series, Son Goku is heavily inspired by Sun Wukong, and also technically shared the same name, as "Son Goku" means "Sun Wukong" in Japanese. Coincidentally, the classic adaptation of the series is released in 1986, the same year that the adaptation of the original Dragon Ball series started to air. Category:Book Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Animals Category:Armored Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Deities Category:Destructive Category:Extremists Category:Evil exterminators Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Fictionalized Category:Fighter Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Healers Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Lethal Category:Heroic Liars Category:Loyal Category:Male Category:Mentor Category:Mischievous Category:Mythology Category:One-Man Army Category:Rescuers Category:Speedsters Category:Stock Characters Category:Summoners Category:Right-Hand Category:Teleporters Category:Thieves Category:Transformed Category:Tricksters Category:Wrathful Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Control Freaks Category:Martial Artists Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:On & Off Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Villain's Crush Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Outright Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Stalkers Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Big Good Category:Honorable Category:Classic Heroes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Benefactors Category:Merciful Category:Misguided Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Heroes Of Folklore Category:Leaders Category:Tragic Category:Poor Category:Sympathetic Category:Sophisticated Category:The Hero Category:Titular